This Is The Way I Wanted It To Be With You
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: JennyGibbs. KateTony. When Jenny sees Gibbs playing with Kate and Tony’s daughter she realises how much he means to her. Pure unadulterated fluff! [Jibbs] [Tate] Please review! Xx


**This Is The Way I Wanted It To Be With You**

**Summary: Jenny/Gibbs. Kate/Tony. When Jenny sees Gibbs playing with Kate and Tony's daughter she realises how much he means to her. Jibbs.Tate.  
Pure unadulterated fluff.  
****  
I wrote this a while ago too but couldn't think of a way to end it. May possibly tag on another part if you guys like this!  
The title comes from the song 'Dosed' by the Red Hot Chili Peppers which I think really sums up the Jibbs and Tate relationships.  
Reviews are loved! Xx**

Kate DiNozzo leaned back in her swivel chair and sighed. The day was finally over and soon enough she would be reunited with her daughter and, of course, her husband Tony. She remembered the days when her work as an NCIS agent used to be the most important thing in her life, she still loved her job but she had other priorities now. As Kate pushed herself up from her chair her eyes fell across the framed photograph of herself, Tony and their daughter Grace when she was a baby. She smiled and then looked up at where Jethro Gibbs and Timothy McGee were still working, their heads bent over their desks.

"See you two tomorrow." Kate said breezily, slipping into her jacket and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Bye Kate, see you at three." Gibbs said, referring to Grace Isabelle DiNozzo's third birthday party.

"Yeah, see ya Kate." McGee added, not looking up from where he was staring intently at his computer screen.

Kate left the office and headed for her car, the only thing on her mind was getting home to see the two people she loved most in the world.

* * *

"Come in." A familiar voice called as Jethro Gibbs pushed open the door and stepped inside the office. The occupant's face broke into a smile as she saw who had come to visit her but she tried to mask it. "Cynthia didn't tell me you were coming." 

Gibbs smiled. "I told her to go home early."

"You what?" NCIS Director Jennifer Shepard asked but she was more amused than angry.

"I wanted you all to myself."

Jenny laughed, taking off her glasses and pushing back from her desk.

"Did you now?" She asked, smirking in spite of herself.

"I wanted to know if you are going to Grace's birthday party tomorrow afternoon." Gibbs said.

Jenny nodded. "Tony asked me last week. Are you going?" She tried to keep the note of hope out of her voice.

"Yeah," Gibbs smiled.

"Is that all you wanted?" Jenny asked, hope was obvious in her words now but she didn't really care.

Gibbs smiled again. "Have dinner with me afterwards."

It wasn't a question it was a request. "Okay." Jenny smiled too, watching him leave her office. "Thanks." She called after him.

* * *

"Hello honey." Kate called, unlocking the front door and stepping into the three bed roomed brownstone she shared with Tony. 

Tony came down the stairs as his wife entered the house.

"Hey babe." He leaned in to kiss her cheek. "How was your day?"

"Good thanks." Kate said, taking off her jacket. "How is Grace?"

"She's fine." Tony smiled proudly. "I just put her to bed."

"I'll go and kiss her goodnight then." Kate smiled, squeezing Tony's hand quickly before heading upstairs to her daughter's bedroom.

Grace was already asleep when Kate reached her but she still leant over the little bed and kissed her forehead. She sat with her for a few minutes before going back downstairs to find Tony preparing dinner.

"Smells good." Kate said, taking a seat at the kitchen table and watching Tony while he cooked.

"I know, and the food doesn't smell half bad either." Tony joked.

Kate laughed, used to his bad taste jokes by now. "Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked.

Tony shook his head. "Nope. Everything is taken care of. Everything is ready for the party tomorrow so just relax." He told her.

* * *

Jenny was just finishing getting ready for the party when Gibbs' car pulled up outside her house. Her curiosity overwhelmed her so she finished applying her lipstick and headed downstairs to see what he wanted. 

"Jethro, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here to drive you to Kate and Tony's." He informed her.

"Okay." She paused. "But won't they think it's a bit weird if we turn up together?"

Gibbs smiled. "Jen, Kate and Tony are _married_ with a kid and it's obvious that Abby and McGee are sleeping together, they'll be too busy to even notice us."

As usual Gibbs was right and Jenny slipped on her shoes and climbed into the passenger seat of his car.

"What did you get Grace?" Jenny asked to break the silence between that was bordering on the awkward.

Gibbs turned to her and smiled. "I carved her a toy boat." He said and Jenny wasn't surprised but she thought Grace would love it. They arrived at Kate and Tony's house before Gibbs could ask Jenny the same question.

* * *

The DiNozzo's back garden was decorated with pink banners and balloons were tied up everywhere. Jenny and Gibbs handed over their presents to Kate at the door along with a bottle of wine. Kate led them through to the garden where Abby and McGee were entertaining a group of toddlers. McGee looked a little panicked but Abby was in her element. 

"Hey Gibbs!" She called. "Come and see what Timmy and I bought Grace for her birthday!"

Gibbs smiled apologetically at Jenny and went to join Abby and her crowd of adoring fans.

Jenny accepted a glass of wine from Kate and they stood watching the children enjoying themselves, Abby and Tony included.

"I never knew Tony was so great with kids until we had Grace." Kate said.

Jenny smiled; she had just been thinking the same about Gibbs. She had seen him with children before but when he was Grace he seemed like a natural. She voiced this opinion to Kate who smiled and set her glass down.

"This may sound really out of place Jenny, but you still love him don't you?"

Jenny looked shocked but took a sip of wine to recover.

"Kate…"

She held her hand up. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

Nothing further was mentioned on the subject but as she watched Jethro playing with the small children she knew that Kate was right.

* * *

"Thanks for the great evening Kate, bye Grace!" Abby called as she and McGee left hand in hand, confirming Gibbs' suspicions. 

"We should probably be off now too." Gibbs said as he and Jenny made a move to leave. Kate raised an eyebrow at the older woman but said nothing.

"Thanks for coming." Tony said and Kate echoed this as their final guests began to leave.

After they had been left in peace, Kate and Tony but a happy but exhausted Grace to bed.

"What a tip." Kate said in a bemused voice as she and Tony surveyed the garden and the remains of the party.

Tony placed his arm around her waist and began to kiss the soft skin of her neck. She turned to him and began to kiss him hungrily but broke away again.

"It can wait to the morning, right?" She asked and Tony smirked, leading her upstairs by the hand.

* * *

"You were really great with those kids today, Jethro." Jenny said as Gibbs drove them to his favourite secluded restaurant. She waited, trying to phrase her next words careful so as not to hurt him. "Do you ever wish you'd had more children, after Kelly?" 

Gibbs had pulled the car to a stop in a parking space but he made no move to get out. He turned to face Jenny, locking his gaze with hers.

"I didn't think I could ever get married after Shannon, but I did." He said, his hand brushing against Jenny's as he moved to unfasten his seat belt. "I guess it's too late now though." He added a little bitterly.

"Jethro," Jenny began, Gibbs rested his hand on the door handle but didn't open it.

"Yes, Jen?" Gibbs replied, turning to face her and looking slightly amused. Jen, however, was completely serious. She leaned over, her lips brushing his cheek, close to his ear.

"It's never too late."


End file.
